Appreciation
by PrimeTime
Summary: Lauren takes Amy for granted and Amy expresses appreciation to her mom.


Appreciation

Amy walked up the sidewalk, still fuming. Lauren really knew how to push her buttons. She muttered to herself as she walked, "I can't believe she's almost a teenager."

"Then again, she's sure acting like one", she said with a half-smirk.

The fight had begun innocently enough. Amy had been curious about a new boy at Lauren's school that she'd heard Lauren talking about. Of course, to Lauren, it seemed like prying. "Why do you have to give me the third degree about everything?" she had shouted."

"Lauren, I'm not trying to pry... I'm just interested in your life, in what you're doing."

"Don't you have enough to worry about in your own life, without getting all concerned about mine?" Lauren had blurted. "Why can't you just give me some privacy?"

Lauren had turned around and stomped down the street towards one of her friend's houses. She'd be back, but probably not before supper.

Amy walked briskly to burn off her aggravation. Lauren was twelve, and life had been so much simpler for both of them when Lauren was a child. "Don't worry about it," Amy told herself. "It's just not worth getting all worked up about."

She was a bit worked up though. She had been working especially hard lately, and she had made a special effort to make time for Lauren. Life was not easy, especially not when you were a single mom, trying to balance a career, an on-again off-again love life, and a hectic home life as well. Overall she felt like she was doing a pretty good job of making everything work. "It wouldn't kill her to show a little appreciation for everything I do," she thought, and then laughed as she caught herself. She sounded like the ultimate cliché mother. It was always amusing to her to find herself saying the very things that she had heard her own mother say over the years.

She reached the front door of the house, and as she closed the door behind her she heard her mother, Maxine humming from somewhere in the house. Amy crossed the front room and paused in the kitchen doorway. Maxine was washing the last few dishes from what looked to be a sink-full or two. "Well, you're back just in time... I think I've got this place looking halfway habitable again," Maxine said as she turned to face Amy. She dried her hands on a worn dishtowel as she spoke.

"You know mom," Amy began, "that must be the ten thousandth sink of dishes I've seen you wash over the years."

"I don't think it's been that many." Maxine replied, "I'd be surprised if it were more than eight thousand," she said with a straight face.

Amy smiled, "I think you know what I mean."

"Not really," Maxine said, setting the towel down. "What's on your mind? It's not like washing dishes is anything new around here, for either of us."

"Well, I've just been thinking... Lauren and I just got into another fight. She's just so moody lately. It's like I can't do anything right all of a sudden, at least when it comes to dealing with her."

"That sounds pretty familiar actually," Maxine said as she slowly nodded. "Believe it or not, she acts a lot like you at that age."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Amy said. "I was thinking earlier, about how hard I've been working, in so many different areas of my life. I was feeling sorry for myself I guess, wanting a little acknowledgement."

"Oh sweetie," Maxine said as she took Amy's hand, "You're doing a wonderful job. I couldn't be prouder of you, for so many reasons."

"This just isn't where I thought my life would be when I was in my mid-thirties."

"Well, I happen to think it'd be kind of boring if everything went according to some prepared script," Maxine said as she gave Amy's hand a squeeze.

"I know mom, and I don't mean to complain, I've just been feeling more appreciative of you lately, of the sacrifices that you made over the years. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I think I do, but go ahead and tell me anyway. I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like this."

"You've just always been there for me and, at the risk of turning this into a Hallmark card moment, I just wanted to say thanks."

Maxine squeezed her hand again, gave it a quick pat, and took a few steps, "An occasional Hallmark moment from time to time never killed anyone. And even if it did, I'd be willing to risk it."


End file.
